1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to photographic cameras having a window through which information on a film cartridge may be viewed. More particularly, the invention relates to a light shield for preventing light entering the window from reaching film advanced out of the cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a window in the back of a camera for viewing film-related information on a cartridge or the opaque backing of film in the cartridge. In many 126 and 110 size cameras, the window is located in a back door, opposite an opening in the bridge portion of the cartridge connecting the film supply and take-up chambers of the cartridge. When the film is advanced along the bridge portion from the supply chamber to the take-up chamber, exposure numbers on the opaque backing of the film are successively visible at the opening and may be viewed through the window. However, the emulsion side of a film section in the bridge portion must be shielded from light entering the window. This shielding should be done without covering the opening in the bridge portion and, typically, is by a labyrinth light-trap composed of elongate side walls on the bridge portion and mating wall structure on the inside of the camera.
In 35 mm cameras, the film is advanced out of a light-trapped slot in the cartridge and onto a rotatable take-up core. After exposure, the film usually has to be rewound into the cartridge before the cartridge is removed from the camera. Those 35 mm cameras having a window in the back door, such as the Fujica cameras, manufactured by Fuji Photo Company, accomplish light-shielding somewhat differently than in 126 and 110 size cameras. Such 35 mm cameras include a black sponge-like rubber light seal disposed about the window on the inside of the back door. When the door is closed, the window is located opposite the cartridge to view film-related information on the cartridge, and the light seal is compressed between the cartridge and the back door to prevent light entering the window from reaching the film advanced out of the cartridge.
My invention allows film-related information on the cartridge or the film backing to be viewed through the window, but may be embodied in a camera having a bottom door that opens to load and unload the cartridge. This is in contrast to the cameras described above, which use a back door for cartridge-loading and unloading. In general, the bottom-loading cameras of which I am aware do not have a window in the camera body for viewing film-related information on the cartridge or the film backing. Rather, these cameras usually include exterior means for displaying such information, which is mechanically or electronically obtained by sensing indicia on the film or the cartridge.